


[授翻]宽恕与接受 BY：lilyseyes

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 当哈利发现他的爱人在最后一战中幸存下来时，他希望这可能是他击败伏地魔的命运回报。 西弗勒斯是有史以来最好的间谍之一，但是为了躲避黑魔王和其他人，他把自己隆起的肚子隐藏起来，直到最后一战结束，这真是一项艰巨的工作。 所以，当纳吉尼咬他的时候，失血和过去的压力让他崩溃了。 他的情人哈利救了他，当庞弗雷夫人告诉他父亲和孩子都很安全健康时，他才意识到他们将要迎来一个孩子。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	[授翻]宽恕与接受 BY：lilyseyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absolved and Accepted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666330) by [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes). 



> 这段关系开始的时候，哈利十七岁半。

哈利·波特用他的袖子擦了擦汗津津的额头，然后把一大堆沾了血的绷带扔掉。他舒展了一下酸痛的背部，按住自己脸颊上一直血流不止的伤口。他正在寻找下一个可以执行的任务。 靠近医院侧楼后面的私人病房的门仍然顽固地关着，哈利闭上了眼睛，以免再次感到焦虑。庞弗雷夫人在里面呆了几个小时了，她一句话也没说，也不让他进来。

西弗勒斯脸色苍白，浑身是血，腹部却意外的高高隆起。哈利的眼睛猛地睁大了。哈利抑制住颤抖，疯狂地环顾四周，想找点事做。一条干涸的血迹——西弗勒斯的血——通向关着的门，哈利跪倒在地。他拎来一桶滚烫的肥皂水，拿来一块抹布，开始擦洗。即使就在哈利努力想着其他事情的时候，西弗勒斯毫无生气的面容和异样的身体却一直闪现在他的脑海里。

哈利擦得更用力了，有意回想起西弗勒斯在斯拉格霍恩的圣诞晚会上偷听他和马尔福谈话中情景。 随后发生的打斗十分壮观，最后以哈利被按在了西弗勒斯办公室的门上告终。西弗勒斯绝望地吻住哈利。他们的身体疯狂地纠缠在一起。他们的关系，由于缺乏更好的说法，逐渐演变成了一种已成惯例的幽会。他们不必为此承担任何责任。

在寻找魂器的过程中，他们一直保持着联系，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克的肖像为他们来回传递信息。当得知西弗勒斯成功阻止了卡罗兄妹伤害任何一个学生时，哈利很受鼓舞。纳威和金妮领导着这群仍然忠于哈利和阿不思?邓不利多的学生。有求必应屋作为他们的避难所，得到了很好的利用。西弗勒斯希望他们能利用这段时间磨练技巧。 他和西弗勒斯甚至秘密相会了几次，他们在那时疯狂而绝望地做//爱。

最后一次是在迪恩森林里，哈利毫不费力地在脑海中唤起了那段记忆。那个寒冷的夜晚，西弗勒斯为他带来了格兰芬多之剑。哈利跟着这只银色的母鹿走进了一片受到保护的小树林时发现了真相。哈利认为西弗勒斯那天晚上的行为表明，他们之间的关系不仅仅是像西弗勒斯所说的愉快的插曲那么简单。西弗勒斯问候他的方式，西弗勒斯用手托起他的脸的那种温柔，还有他体内含着哈利的阴茎，几乎绝望地放纵着自己骑在他身上的样子，都让他确信自己是对的。

他们每个人都在战争中扮演着自己的角色，哈利从来没有想过他会在命运的安排下幸存下来。霍格沃茨战役的那天晚上，当克利切把西弗勒斯从尖叫棚里接走时，哈利简直不敢相信他还能再见到他的情人。有了西弗勒斯的回忆，哈利再次确信他是被爱着的，他面对着伏地魔的魔杖，去迎接自己的死亡。现在他活下来了，哈利也迫切希望西弗勒斯能活下来。

“波特！”

哈利抬头看见庞弗雷夫人皱着眉头站在他面前，他一边用牛仔裤擦手，一边爬起来。“是的，夫人？”

医疗女巫的眼睛眯了起来，向前走了一步。“伸出你的手，波特。”

哈利立刻伸出双手，掌心朝上。庞弗雷夫人对它们施放勒清洁咒语，哈利尖叫起来。她也给他的衣服做了同样的处理，然后侧着身子看着他眼睛旁被划破的伤口。

“等你见了校长，我就去看看。”她说，示意哈利跟着她进门。

走进房间，哈利慢慢地走近床边，他的眼睛盯着西弗勒斯苍白的脸。快速扫描他情人的身体，发现他的喉咙包扎得严严实实; 他的呼吸似乎很浅，但很平稳，但是西弗勒斯腹部隆起的部分仍然存在。哈利在背后紧握着颤抖的手指，不让他们伸出来。他低头看着这个他爱上的男人，对他来说这个男人比世界上任何东西都重要。

“西弗勒斯会没事的，波特。”麦格教授清脆的声音吓了哈利一跳，他环顾四周，发现她正站在床的另一边。“再次感谢你允许我进入西弗勒斯的记忆; 我可以向你保证，沙克尔波尔特部长也正在去看他们的路上。他将确保威森加摩也能够知道真相。”

哈利给了她一个苍白的微笑，点了点头，眼睛转向西弗勒斯的脸。“西弗……斯内普先生会没事吧，夫人？”

庞弗雷走近一步，拍了拍他的肩膀。“是的，波特，西弗勒斯和你的孩子都会没事的。感谢梅林，他有先见之明，服用了他自己制作的特殊抗蛇毒血清魔药，并给我提供了他为亚瑟·韦斯莱制作的治疗药水！”

“孩子？” 哈利皱了皱眉头，目光从西弗勒斯转向庞弗雷，又困惑地转回来。“什么……你是什么意思，孩子？”

庞弗雷向前走了几步，抓住哈利的胳膊，把他拉到前面，让他用手按住西弗勒斯肚子上鼓起来的地方。 哈利的第一反应是抽身离开，他知道西弗勒斯不喜欢任何人碰他。但是有什么东西在他的手掌上动了一下。 那不是踢腿，而是肚皮下的轻微动作，甚至更多的是，他在手下能感觉到的魔力。

“那是我们的孩子？”哈利怀疑地问道。“但是怎么会这样呢？”

麦格用钢铁般的目光盯着他。“我可以想象怀上它的一般方式，波特，这就是我要问你的问题。这之间是否有什么不正当的关系……”

哈利感觉到他的愤怒情绪要爆发了，但一想到他即将成为父亲，那种强烈的、难以言喻的情绪就不复存在了。“这没有什么不正当的，教授！ 我已经过了法定年龄，而且……”

“什么时候，波特？”麦格没有让步。

哈利厉声说，“你想让我服用吐真剂来回答吗？”

“归根结底，这是必要的，”麦格说，她的语气有点软化了。“但作为霍格沃茨的校长，西弗勒斯和他的行为都要受到严格的审查，波特。”

抑制住愤怒，哈利点了点头。 他确实明白了——这件事让西弗勒斯很苦恼，他们已经讨论了好几次——然而，除了这个意想不到的消息之外，任何人都会认为是西弗勒斯强迫了，这让他很恼火。哈利突然产生了一个可怕的想法。

哈利疯狂地抬起头，保护性地用手捂住肚子隆起的部分。他朝麦格和庞弗雷之间看了看。 “他……你认为西弗……斯内普想要这个孩子吗？”

“是的，波特，我相信他确实想要孩子。”庞弗雷给了他一个鼓舞人心的眼神。“我在他长袍的内兜里发现了一种产前魔药，还有一种魔法强化剂，他需要这种东西来维持一次魔法怀孕。”

“魔法？”哈利皱着眉头，头晕目眩，因为他不知道一个男人在何种情况下可能怀孕。

在庞弗雷夫人回答之前，两个女巫又互换了一个难以理解的眼神，哈利望着她们。“男性怀孕需要两个强大的魔法师，他们之间有着相互尊重的坚实基础，才能受孕。正是这种纯粹的魔力创造了这个孩子，而怀孕需要由它来维持。”

“你的意思是爱，”哈利低声说，他的胃里翻腾着他汹涌的情绪，婴儿在他的手下微微活动着。“我没想到……西弗勒斯从没说过……”

“不要轻易地认为它意味着'从此幸福地生活在一起'，波特。西弗勒斯是一个很难相处的人，他不得不为他曾经所做的一切而战斗，现在他会更加难以相信你们能够渡过这场谁都未曾预料到的考验。”麦格教授告诉他。“如果你希望西弗勒斯相信并接受，你是真的想在他和他的孩子的生命中取得一个永久的位置，那么你就需要决心和毅力，以及无尽的耐心。”

哈利艰难地咽了口唾沫，点了点头，他的目光又回到了西弗勒斯的脸上。事实证明，他的院长在所有方面都是正确的，因为在接下来的几个星期里，哈利几乎都要放弃了。当西弗勒斯第一次清醒过来，看到哈利坐在他身边时，他的眼睛里闪烁着那种纯粹的喜悦和幸福的表情。从那一刻起，每当西弗勒斯用纸笔向他咆哮并且试图激怒他的时候，试图缄口不言以及克制自己的情绪就成了一场战斗。

“我还不清楚他是怎么想的，他到底是认为这整件事就是一个巨大的错误；还是他不相信我足够成熟来做出承诺，所以试图推开我，”一天早上，哈利一边喝茶一边用手捋着头发，疲倦地告诉赫敏。“我简直就要屈服了……”

“别开玩笑了！”赫敏翻了翻眼睛，不知从哪儿召唤来了一本满是灰尘的大部头。那部书朝哈利飞来，他急忙躲开了。“我昨晚做了一些调查，知道你对家人的感觉，我想我找到了一种方法，可以向斯内普证明，你想和他组成一个家庭的想法是认真的。”

哈利紧张地移动着身子，看着赫敏翻阅着那张看起来很古老的羊皮纸。“这不会让西弗勒斯不高兴吧？”

赫敏慢慢地抬起头，脸上露出怀疑的表情，哈利感觉到自己的脸像火焰一样燃烧起来。他爱上那个混蛋不是他的错！他明智地闭上了嘴，让自己的思绪在过去的几个星期里飘荡。西弗勒斯终于恢复了意识，他的喉咙还在愈合中，但他已经设法用眼睛和闪电般快速的书写咒语说了很多话。 哈利一直照顾着西弗勒斯，直到庞弗雷夫人把他送回了他在校长室里的房间，并且警告说哈利必须和他待在一起，至少要等到那些施了魔法的绷带从他的喉咙上拆下来。

西弗勒斯对他的冷淡态度几乎把哈利吓跑了，除了西弗勒斯没有注意到别人在看他的时候，用余光瞟了他一眼。西弗勒斯仍然允许哈利在照顾他的时候抚摸他，尤其是似乎很享受哈利每天给他做的按摩。有天晚上，哈利在西弗勒斯的床边筋疲力尽地睡着了，那纤长的手指轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。他一直小心翼翼地不让人知道他醒着，细细品味着西弗勒斯曾经对他的关心。

“这份文件只是一份声明，表明你打算让斯内普的孩子成为你的合法继承人，这是流传了几千年的一项仪式。”赫敏用魔杖轻轻点了一下书上的一页，然后在一张新的羊皮纸上重复了这个动作。

哈利斜靠在她的肩膀上，读着上面的内容。“赫敏？ 这看起来像是一份正式文件。”

她的手里自动出现了一支羽毛笔，赫敏在空白处填写内容。“当然是正式文件，哈利，不然你怎么向魔法部提出诉求？”

“我的诉求？” 哈利皱起了眉头，恐惧在他的胃里打转。

“就是这样，哈利！” 她写完了又念了一个咒语，然后把羊皮纸推给他。“你必须休息一下，你这样会让自己生病的！”

扫视着这些字，哈利感到他的眉皱得更深了，他的焦虑加倍了。“但这上面说我要求孩子跟我姓！”

“你是波特家族的最后一员，哈利，作为一个古老的魔法家族的后裔，你完全有权这么做。”

“这更像是对父母权利的要求，而不是让西弗勒斯与我和解……”当哈利意识到自己说得太多时，他咬住下嘴唇。

赫敏脸上的表情变得柔和了。“我知道你想让一切恢复原样，哈利，但如果你不采取强硬立场，斯内普是不会尊重你的。”

哈利慢慢地点了点头，因为他意识到她又是对的。他不能让自己渴望被爱和组成一个真正家庭的一部分的强烈愿望，压倒他必须采取的坚定立场。西弗勒斯会尊重这个立场，因为这个男人不喜欢意志薄弱和犹豫不决的人。

“签吧，哈利！”赫敏把羽毛笔推向他。“那么，如果你决定需要使用它，你就去完成它！”

哈利用手在脸上蹭了一下，叹了口气，然后拿起羽毛笔，在赫敏指示的那行字上方写下了自己的名字。他把羊皮纸卷起来，塞进魔杖口袋里。 赫敏拥抱他时，哈利一动也不敢动，希望她没有注意到他正在发烧，然后才径直跑去西弗勒斯在霍格沃茨的住处。

“你在这儿，波特！”

哈利摇摇晃晃地走上地毯，庞弗雷夫人的声音突然响起。哈利转过身来，发现她站在西弗勒斯卧室的门口，两手叉腰。她的眼睛盯在他的脸上，哈利低下头凝视着地毯，希望他看起来不像他感觉的那么糟糕。他的喉咙着火了，而他的头感觉很沉重，毫无疑问是因为他缺乏睡眠。

“我正要去除西弗勒斯声带上的麻痹咒语，我想你可能想要在场。”

不知何故，哈利觉得这没什么区别——西弗勒斯似乎不必出声也能很好地与人交流。西弗勒斯让哈利明白了自己的感受，但哈利选择了无视这种敌意。他觉得如果自己屈服于这种感情，那么西弗勒斯就会认为他既随便又容易愚弄。相信西弗勒斯对他有感觉这个事实就会压垮哈利。

“来吧，哈利，我想他是刀子嘴豆腐心，”庞弗雷轻轻地拍着他的肩膀说。“别让他把你吓跑了。”

哈利给了她一个苍白的微笑，然后稳住脸色跟着庞弗雷进了房间。哈利站在床尾，看到西弗勒斯睡着了。医疗女巫挥舞着魔杖，施展一连串复杂的咒语。庞弗雷轻轻地把手放在西弗勒斯的喉咙上，手指沿着绷带的边缘摸索着，好像要看看是不是太紧了。 西弗勒斯在她的抚摸下动了一下，他睁开了眼睛。

“好了，西弗勒斯，我已经解除了治疗咒语，你应该可以说话了。”庞弗雷在床边走来走去，拿走拆下的绷带。

西弗勒斯立刻把手放到脖子上，从底部滑到下巴，嘴唇蠕动了一下，但没有发出任何声音。哈利贪婪地看着，直到他听到西弗勒斯试图清清他的喉咙。他围在床边，马上递给西弗勒斯一杯水。他们的手指在接过水杯时擦过，西弗勒斯的眼睛里闪过了一些东西，哈利不确定这是好事还是坏事。西弗勒斯慢慢地喝着水，他犹豫了一下。

“谢…… 谢谢你，波比。”西弗勒斯说，他的声音因为久不开口而显得沙哑。

“不客气，西弗勒斯。”女巫边说边拍了拍他的腿。“现在，说话一点都不痛吗？”

哈利拿走了换下的绷带和空水杯，悄悄溜出了房间。既然西弗勒斯醒了，他还有一些家务事要做，还有晚饭要看看。过去一周左右的时间里，从最后一场战斗到照看西弗勒斯和他们的孩子，他没有胃口。一想到吃东西，哈利就觉得有点恶心，在召唤多比之前，他狠狠地吞咽了一下。

几分钟之后，哈利就端着一个托盘回来了。托盘上摆着清汤和柔软的黄油面包。庞弗雷夫人说过西弗勒斯应该能吃点什么，只是稍微有点不舒服。为了孩子，哈利应该鼓励他吃些食物。哈利走进房间，惊讶地看到西弗勒斯坐在床上，而庞弗雷已经走了。

“我给你带了点汤来。”哈利说着，慢慢地走着，非常清楚西弗勒斯正看着他。

西弗勒斯继续看着哈利把托盘放在他的膝盖上，小心翼翼地不让任何东西洒出来。哈利盯着食物看了一会儿，当西弗勒斯眯起眼睛看着他的时候，他完全没有准备。

“你为什么要这样做？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，他的头脑疯狂地挣扎着想找到这个刺耳问题的答案。“我拿了点汤，因为庞弗雷夫人说你可能还有吞咽问题。”哈利感到喉咙里哽住了。“西弗勒斯，我来这里是因为我想照顾你和我们的孩子。”

“我和你只是玩玩。”西弗勒斯发出一声冷笑，尽管他的声音还十分沙哑。

“不！” 哈利走近一些，伸出手。

“我不需要你的怜悯。”西弗勒斯厉声说道，尽管他的声音还非常嘶哑。“滚出去！”

“但是，我爱你！”哈利确实感觉到他的心被撕成两半。“我们要有孩子了！”

西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴，哈利从没见过他露出这么难看的表情。“你不可能真的那么容易受骗，波特！滚出去！”

哈利往后退了退，好像西弗勒斯伸出的手打了他一下，随后就跌跌撞撞地走出了房间。门砰的一声在他面前关上，紧接着是餐盘被扔过房间的声音。仿佛身处迷雾之中，哈利摇摇晃晃地走向飞路网，大声喊出他离开霍格沃兹能想到的第一个地方。

“格里莫广场十二号！”

*************

西弗勒斯 · 斯内普盯着他手中的书，另一只手放在他隆起的肚子上，好像在抚慰他体内不断成长的孩子。羊皮纸上印着的字母，看上去也变得乱七八糟，难以辨认。西弗勒斯把书放在桌子上，闭上了眼睛。今天早上，由于婴儿不安地动来动去，寂寞中的疼痛似乎特别强烈 这种痛苦和那几个月一样糟糕，当时哈利正在寻找魂器，而西弗勒斯在对付黑魔王和卡罗兄妹，只能靠自己来应付这种焦虑。

然而，西弗勒斯认为现在这样更好。哈利不知道只有那些相爱的巫师才能怀孕，西弗勒斯也没打算告诉他。不管这个少年现在对西弗勒斯抱有什么样的感情，都是在战争和悲痛的压力下形成的。他们之间的感情永远经不起日常互动和换尿布的考验。西弗勒斯本人已经习惯了孤独的生活，他可以继续这样过。哈利应该继续他本该享有的生活，留下西弗勒斯和他们的孩子过他们的日子。他为此感到一种超出预料的疼痛，但是西弗勒斯会挺过去的，他总是能挺过去的。

让西弗勒斯吃惊的是，在他把哈利赶出房间以后的五天里，他再也没有从哈利那儿听到过一句话。老实说，西弗勒斯没有想到他们中的任何一个会在战争中幸存下来。但是如果他们真的幸运地活了下来，他希望哈利能够少来几次情绪激动的长篇大论，尤其是关于他怀孕的。要是换了其他不像这个男孩一样固执的人，西弗勒斯可能早就放弃了哈利会继续照顾他和孩子的希望。

“西弗勒斯！”

米勒娃的声音把西弗勒斯从他的回忆中拉了出来。她走进起居室，西弗勒斯站起来向她问好。她和波比是他唯一的访客。她们两人都曾经含着泪水抗议他在食死徒占领霍格沃茨期间的可怕行为。但在最后，她们知道了他为何要隐瞒自己的真正忠于的立场，为何要隐瞒自己的身孕。但是她们都没有说太多有关于哈利为什么不在这儿的事情。

“你在这儿，西弗勒斯。”米勒娃说着，递给他一个卷轴。“金斯莱刚把这个发给你。”

西弗勒斯接过羊皮纸，看到上面有魔法部的印章，皱起了眉头，忍不住想检查一下是否有黑魔法。“魔法部长能给我发什么？” 他试图摆出一副兴致缺缺的样子。

米勒娃伸手接过，拍开他的手。“我相信这是你的赦免和复职文件。”

“赦免?”

“哈利希望免除你所有的指控，承认你的牺牲和你被迫忍受的艰辛。”她扫视了一下房间，然后眯起眼睛看着西弗勒斯。“我很惊讶你能说服那个男孩离开你身边。”

西弗勒斯心不在焉地点了点头，他的手指微微颤抖着打开了封印，让卷轴在他的手中展开。他的眼睛扫视着逐渐展开的文件，当他看到自己没有受到任何指控，并被宣布为英雄，还被授予梅林勋章时，他的心跳加快了一点。他从阿不思那里得到的遗产，以及包括他的古灵阁金库在内的所有财产将立即归还给他，他还被宣布为普林斯家族的最后一个真正继承人。 最后一件事是魔法部在他母亲去世后的十八年里一直不让他知道的。

“西弗勒斯?”米勒娃的声音里流露出怀疑。“哈利在哪儿?”

他的眼睛再次扫视着文件，只是为了确认自己没有弄错什么，西弗勒斯回答道：“我把他打发走了。”

“你什么?”

西弗勒斯猛地抬起头，挑起了眉毛。他从没意识到米勒娃也能发出如此程度的尖叫。“我相信波特还有很多其他的事情可以转移他的注意力，米勒娃，而且他给我的印象并不是一个痴迷于为人父母的人。”

“西弗勒斯！”

西弗勒斯把目光转向门口，他的另一边眉毛几乎要挑到了他的发际线上。那优雅的声音里含着一丝愤怒。“纳西莎?”

那个金发女人昂首阔步地走进房间，尽管她的头发纹丝不乱，她还是装出一副怒发冲冠的样子。走到西弗勒斯身边时，纳西莎又向他扔了一个羊皮纸卷，西弗勒斯刚好接住了。“我听到你说的话了，西弗勒斯，但是我以前从来没有发现你是一个白痴！读读这个，然后告诉我哈利波特不想做你孩子的父亲！”

纳西莎双手抱在胸前，西弗勒斯看到两个女人交换了一下眼神。 西弗勒斯把魔法部的文件挪到一边，小心翼翼地打开那张略显皱巴巴的羊皮纸，他的目光直奔文件末尾，认出了上面潦草的签名。他的心怦怦直跳，回到文件开头时，西弗勒斯感到他屏住了呼吸。他的眼睛迅速扫视了一下《巫师法则》的摘录，当他看到哈利提出的要求时，他试图把胃里不安定的感觉变成愤怒，他的情绪在内心翻腾。

“你怀的是波特的继承人，西弗勒斯。”纳西莎厉声说。

"你是怎么拿到这个的？" 西弗勒斯问道，他的声音冷冰冰的，放在过去，一个马尔福会利用它来为自己谋利。

"今天下午，我正在帮忙照看小泰德，布莱克家族的家养小精灵把它带给了安多米达。他咕哝着不知道他的主人能不能活到明天，如果他出了什么事，波特会希望把这个交给他的另一个继承人。"

"当然，"米勒娃插嘴说，"泰迪是波特的教子。"

西弗勒斯发现自己站了起来，一只手仍然放在肚子上，另一只手揉皱了羊皮纸，然后把它扔到桌子上。"如果他的主人活不到明天？克利切是什么意思?"

纳西莎不以为然地瞪了他一眼。 "我想，波特一定是在你把他赶出去之后病倒了吧！"

"西弗勒斯！" 米勒娃告诫道。 "你怎么能这样做呢？波特对你和那个孩子全心全意！"

"当然，"纳西莎表示同意。"毫无疑问，没有一个斯莱特林会放弃这样一个大好机会的，西弗勒斯，尤其是和波特这样有社会地位和潜力的人在一起。"

西弗勒斯已经听够了那些花言巧语。他做了他认为必须做的事情，为了哈利自己的利益把他推开，给了那个年轻人一个做出选择的机会。也许，西弗勒斯本该给哈利灌下吐真剂，然后再质问他。但是根深蒂固的对被拒绝的恐惧阻止了他采取这个方案。现在看来，哈利又陷入了另一种需要拯救的境地。这男孩需要一个保姆！

"克利切！" 西弗勒斯厉声说道，孩子突然踢了起来。

古老的家养小精灵出现在他面前，低低地鞠躬。"主人的斯内普把克利切叫来了?"

"你的主人在哪里?" 西弗勒斯俯视着小精灵问道。

"主人在他格里莫广场的房间里，先生。" 那双水汪汪的眼睛里充满了厌恶。"主人快死了。"

"马上带我去见他！" 西弗勒斯的心怦怦直跳。

克利切狡猾地看了他一眼。 "主人吩咐过不能让任何人进来。"

西弗勒斯逼得更近了，完全没有理会身后女巫们的窃窃私语。"如果你的主人死了，家养小精灵，我怀的孩子将成为你的新主人，这意味着在孩子成年之前，你要向我负责。在此期间我会让你的生活变得无法忍受！" 他咬牙切齿地说道。 "带我过去，现在！"

家养小精灵的魔法似乎比巫师的魔法更精细，幻影移形的过程比平时的挤压和拉扯感要舒服些。刹那间，西弗勒斯发现自己置身于一间昏暗的房间里，站在哈利的床脚边。一股酸臭的霉味袭击着他的鼻子。西弗勒斯用魔杖点亮壁灯，看到哈利那张憔悴邋遢的脸吓了一跳。但不知为什么，他的心似乎轻松了许多。 很明显，哈利没有吃东西，也没有好好照顾自己。一个快速的诊断咒确诊了他正在发烧，还伴随着呼吸道感染。尽管克利切表现得似乎是马上就要宣布哈利的死亡，但好在哈利只是劳累过度引起的严重的感冒。

"克利切，你回霍格沃茨，马上请庞弗雷夫人来一趟。"西弗勒斯边说边解开袖口，边继续给家养小精灵下指令。西弗勒斯用魔杖召唤出一个碗，往碗里倒满温水，把一本杂志变形成一块法兰绒。西弗勒斯走到床头，伸手轻轻地拂拭哈利滚烫的前额。

"傻孩子，你知道的，没有我，你活不下去。"

***************

哈利动了动，慢慢地睁开眼。他感到温暖，痛苦已经消失了。房间里灯光柔和。伸伸懒腰，哈利深深地吸了一口气，高兴地发现他的肺结束了罢工，那可怕的喘息声也消失了。哈利召唤来他的眼镜，一边把自己从枕头上拉起来，一边摸索着戴上。这个简单的动作就足够让他上气不接下气了。他所处的房间干净整洁，窗帘敞开，好让阳光透进来。他的脑海里闪过一些模糊的记忆，那是他被一双温柔的、抚慰人心的双手照顾的情景。

"我给你带了些汤。"

哈利的头猛地转向西弗勒斯站着的门口，他端着一个托盘，那个托盘在他面前就像一面盾牌。有没有可能其实西弗勒斯也很紧张？哈利并没有忘记那些话，它们是他自从在霍格沃茨的那个下午以来一直经历的噩梦的一部分。西弗勒斯往前走到他的床边，哈利的目光一直聚焦在他那温柔圆润的肚子上，他的手紧握着床单，克制住自己伸出手去碰它的冲动。西弗勒斯把托盘放在他的大腿上，托盘上面放着一碗清汤和一杯淡茶。

哈利抬起头，心都提到嗓子眼儿了，他努力想说些诙谐而成熟的话。"看起来很好吃，先生，哪个里面有吐真剂?"

西弗勒斯双臂抱胸，低头看着哈利。 "波特先生，你对最简单的生活自理的愚蠢的忽视让你陷入了这样的境地，你要一直喝掺水的汤和粥，直到你的胃能消化更复杂的东西为止。" 西弗勒斯抽了抽鼻子。 "实际上，热可可更有助于掩盖吐真剂的味道。"

哈利感到唇边泛出一丝微笑。当他拿起勺子的时候，希望在他心中绽放，只是他的手在还在颤抖。哈利感到很尴尬，他俯下身子，试图拿稳勺子，把汤舀进嘴里。

"傻孩子！" 当西弗勒斯面对着哈利坐在床上时，他的声音几乎称得上是深情的。 "我会喂你的，因为我不想再清理床单了。"

哈利向后靠在枕头上，不知道自己该怎么做。西弗勒斯靠近他，在他的胸口上铺开一张餐巾。他们的亲密让哈利感到刺痛，他闭上眼睛一会儿，当他感觉到西弗勒斯的手指划过他的下巴时，眼睛才睁开。西弗勒斯凝视着他，让哈利看到了一眼他们深处共同的脆弱，然后起身离开，去拿托盘上的碗。

"为了照顾我们的孩子，你需要立即磨练你所拥有的任何育儿技能，"西弗勒斯一边小心翼翼地把汤喂进哈利的嘴里，一边告诉他。"为了做到这一点，你需要继续完善你的技术，诸如在我的皮肤上按摩乳液，特别关注最肿胀的部位：脚、脚踝，隆起的腹部。以及任何可能需要它的地方。"

当他意识到西弗勒斯的意思的时候，哈利几乎被自己的汤呛到了。他看了看西弗勒斯那张没有表情的脸。慢慢地，哈利伸出他的手，放在西弗勒斯的肚子上。看着他的脸，哈利看到西弗勒斯放松了下来，然后又喂给了哈利一勺。

"我们会讨论姓氏的问题，但在我们结合之前，讨论姓氏问题似乎为时过早。然而，我确实倾向于用连字符连接姓氏，以此联系两个古老的家族。"

"结合?" 哈利觉得自己绽放了一个大大的笑容。"比如结婚？"

"当然，是结婚！" 西弗勒斯厉声说道，一边看着哈利，一边喂给他最后一勺汤。 "也许就在你生日前后，在你告诉我的那个海边小屋里。"

"太棒了！" 在西弗勒斯端起茶杯拿走托盘之前，哈利喘了口气。

"那么我接受你的建议。"西弗勒斯边说边转身坐到哈利身边，一边拿着茶杯，一边用胳膊搂着哈利。 "我也希望能经常有性的结合。"

哈利靠在西弗勒斯温暖的怀抱里，感受着内心涌动的喜悦。他把脸埋在西弗勒斯的胸口，这种情绪几乎要把他压垮，他的手在西弗勒斯心口下方的隆起上画着圆圈。他伸出一根手指，抬起对方的下巴，深色的眼睛审视着他的脸。

"我们待会儿再讨论我们的育儿理论。"西弗勒斯说道。他的唇贴上了哈利的。

西弗勒斯喘息地吻了他，哈利热情地回应了。

END


End file.
